


More Than Just a Look

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Thrawn x Captain [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Imperial Reader, M/M, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Request: Can I get a little drabble about somebody getting a sneak peak at Thrawn training and just being entranced by it coz like... There's nothing hotter really. Also fighting like a Chiss it's probably rather fascinating.Consider this a midquel to More Than Sufficient
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Reader
Series: Thrawn x Captain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888306
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	More Than Just a Look

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read "More Than Sufficient" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901090/chapters/44866915) please do so before reading this.
> 
> This drabble turned into a midquel to that story, so you'll have a bit more fun if you read "More Than Sufficient" first.

You hadn’t meant to stare.

What you had meant to do was enter Thrawn’s office and present your report. Chances were he would ask you detailed questions, ask for your opinion, and inevitably allow you to return to your duties. If you were lucky, he’d give you one of his rare smile before you left. The one that made your chest swell and your pulse race.

You would have savored the moment, as you always did whenever you and Thrawn were alone, but it would strictly be business. It rarely was anything else.

What you hadn’t expected was to see Thrawn out of uniform, battling several combat droids at once.

You had known the side door to his office lead to a personal training room, but you had never seen it used, let alone open.

However, as soon as you stepped into the corridor leading to his office, your eyes were met by a flood of white light and the sound of flesh on metal. You quickly turned the corner only to stop immediately in your tracks. The only word that came to mind was, memorizing.

Thrawn moved with a fluidity and purpose of motion you had never seen before. Not a single blow was second guess or block faltered. Even with three droids going at once, he was aware of each of their moments while never keeping his eyes off his main aggressor.

You stood agape, you eyes glued to the spectacle.

His breath came hard, but controlled. You could just make out beads of sweat beginning to permeate his brow.

One of the droid swung it’s arm directly towards Thrawn’s head.

He blocked with ease, his forearm catching the brunt of the blow. The muscles of his arm strained on impact, causing them to bulge and flex. Heat spread to your cheeks at the sight. You were suddenly very aware that this was the first time you had seen Thrawn’s arms fully exposed.

His uniform did not do him justice.

“May I help you, Captain,” Thrawn asked.

If your cheeks were warm before, they were on fire now. Your eyes darted from your commanding officer’s muscles and straight to his glowing red eyes.

He did not seem bothered by your staring. If you didn’t know any better, you would have thought he was enjoying your discomfort.

“I came to give my report, sir,” you said, mustering back what dignity you could manage. “But if you’re busy, I can come back later.”

“That won’t be necessary.”

He then turned back to the droid, shouting an order in a language you did not recognize. It’s meaning became clear, however, as the droid immediately powered down. He then walked to the side of the room and grabbed a towel off the rack.

He turned his back to you and the urge to stare came back in full force.

The exercise top his was wearing clung perfectly to his back, allowing you a perfect view of his muscles.

You had always known Thrawn to be an intelligent and capable warrior, but you never fully appreciated until this moment how strong he must be as well. You wanted to reach out and feel his strength for yourself.

But, before you could allow your mind to wander down this path, he reached for his uniform jacket and pulled it on.

It was probably for the best. You didn’t need any more distractions.

To your surprise, however, he did not button up the jacket to it’s proper place. He, instead, left it open, giving you just a clear a view of his chest as he did his back only moment ago.

He walked back to you and it took everything in your power to keep your eyes focused on his face.

He stop just in front of you and silently offered his hand, palm up.

You recognized the gesture for what is was and handed him the data pad.

He took it from you, but instead of scrolling through the report or even just dismissing you, he kept his gaze locked on yours.

“Did you find the exercise informative, Captain?” he asked.

“Sir?”

He nodded to one of the combat droids. “You seemed rather transfixed. I was curious about what part of the training held your interest.”

He turned his attention back to you. There was no denying it now. He _was_ teasing you.

A part of you felt embarrassed at being caught, but another deeper part felt warm, almost hopeful. He knew you were staring, but instead of reprimanding you or pretending it didn’t happen, Thrawn came back with a well meaning jab. There was a familiarity to it you never expected. It felt good.

Still, he had come for your pride, and you did have some self-respect.

“It was very interesting,” you said, keeping your voice noticeably professional. “I have never seen anybody move like that. It’s certainly not how we were trained at the academy.”

“Certainly not,” he agreed. “The techniques I utilized are specific to the Chiss Ascendancy.”

“So all do all Chiss officers keep their training rooms open for their subordinates to see?”

“Only to those they wish to show.”

Something in his voice changed at the words. The smooth timbre of his voice became low. His eyes darkened, and you became rooted to the spot

Your mouth went dry. Your pulse quickened. But, you somehow manged to find your voice.

“And what did you want me to see?”

He paused, taking in every inch of your face. You let him, as you always did, not daring to move a muscle until he finished his examination. Finally his gaze once again came into focus.

“A different perspective,” he said.

You blinked in confusion, but Thrawn gave you no further answers. He turned his attention to the data pad you had handed him and the tension dissipated.

“Have you been able to find any further information on Fulcrum,” he asked.

“Not yet, sir” you said, surprising yourself on how easily you slipped back into your respective positions. “A number of our spies reported back, but their sightings lack consistency. I organized them as best I could, drawing note to any similarities I was able to find. I also ran them by Commander Vanto for any other patterns I might have missed, given his expertise in shipping manifestos.”

A small approving smile came to Thrawn’s lips. It had the effect of softening his features, which did nothing to help your already confused heart.

“Thank you, Captain. I’m sure your efforts will prove more than sufficient. Dismissed.” 

You nodded in acknowledgement, trying to suppress the pleasant tingle in your stomach at his words before turning and walking back down the corridor.

Another smile to tuck away into your memory. Another moment to savor. Another one to question. 

Maybe it was all in your head and you were reading too much into the subtext of his words. But, you could hope. There was no true harm in hoping.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this check out my tumblr @ shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, please leave a comment and kudos if you're so inclined.


End file.
